A Dark Legacy
by Solie22
Summary: Fifteen years have passed since Eragon left his home in search of a new land for the Riders. The Riders have flourished in this time of peace, but a dark force is on the rise to disrupt it. Will Eragon be able to save Alagaësia once again?
1. A New Home

Author's Note: The first part is set a year before the beginning of Eragon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything originally from the Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

Unknown POV

On the outskirts of Urû'baen, stood a man, shrouded in the darkness of the night, holding a shrieking baby. The man cooed the child, calming it as another man, cloaked in dark grey silk, halted his horse next to him.

"Live long, my son, and follow in my footsteps shall I ever fall," the man said to baby as he handed him to man on the steed.

"Once he is old enough to speak, he will begin his training in the arcane arts and soon after, with a blade," the man in the grey said, "He will be one of the most powerful in the land, matched by none, revered by all. I can assure you, my master, that he will be a great legacy." The man then proceeded to ride into the darkness, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Eragon's POV

Fifteen years had passed since he had last been home. Throughout those years, he began to know a new sense of peace he had not felt before. The Riders flourished under his leadership, and yet, Eragon still yearned for something he could not have. He missed the people of Alagaësia and longed for his family and friends. He had rarely been able to contact his loved ones since he had left Alagaësia and journeyed across the seas, settling in a new land, in which he named Tamriel. The land was completely surrounded by ocean, but was still strikingly large. It was landscaped with large mountains with snow capped peaks, along with vasts forests that stretched for miles around. Wild animals roamed the land, becoming prey to the wild dragons that made it apparent they were the new apex predators.

The city of Tamriel sat on a large plateau on the side of one of the peaks of the mountains. The city was filled with housing and training facilities for the riders. In the center stood the Great Hall, with an entranceway large enough for two dragons to walk through simultaneously. There were living quarters in the floors above, and on the top floor was Eragon's quarters. At the peak was an open roof where Eragon would venture to daily to meditate under the open sky. It was during one of these sessions that Blödhgarm came to visit him.

"Master Eragon! I have a letter from Queen Arya for you!" Blödhgarm panted as he dashed up the stairs. As strong of a stamina as the Elves have, the effort to climb to the peak of the Hall was a great one. Bewildered, Eragon took the letter from the Elf as he slumped to the ground. He slowly opened the letter and begin to read her elegant writings in the Ancient Language.

Dear Eragon,

It is with the utmost happiness that I inform you that my city is allowing me to take a leave to come and train with the Riders. Murtagh and I should be arriving two days after this letter is delivered to you by the Rider's ambassador. Please prepare for our arrival.

Sincerely,

Arya Dröttning

Eragon stared at the letter, rereading to let the brief message she wrote sink in. She was coming to visit him. After all those years, he would finally see her again. He released he was holding and sighed in contentment.

"Please give my thanks to Dorian for delivering such an important letter," Eragon told Blödhgarm. Dorian was one of the human Riders who had graduated, and now spent his time as the ambassador of the Riders, ferrying dragon eggs and helping the Varden with the few rebellions that occurred.

"As you wish, Ebrithil," Blödhgarm replied as he walked down the stairs, leaving Eragon to ponder what would happen in the week to come. Arya. After 15 years, I will finally see her again. Eragon then left the dark night sky to have one of the most restful sleeps he had had in awhile.


	2. A Poor Start

Chapter 2

* * *

Eragon's POV

"We will finish our day with the same task as always. Work as a team and you might obtain your goal. Grab this eagle feather from me by any means necessary," Eragon instructed as he faced his students, twirling the feather in his outstretched hand.

There were four students standing in front of him, one from each race. Hanvar, of the dwarves, member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, who was a rash, short-tempered man. Next to Hanvar stood Merrick, a tall, lean elf who was soft-spoken, yet a fearsome warrior with a sword. Nearest to Eragon stood a fierce Kull named Tarrock. He held a two-handed sword as if it weighed nothing, and his strength was only second to the elves. Lastly, a human girl stood towards the back of the group, hands poised in preparation for the use of magic. A mere sixteen years of age, Eragon's niece Ismira was the newest rider to venture to the island of Tamriel. A bow hung from the petite girls back, and her expertise in long ranged battle, whether through the use of magic and arrows, was unmatched by the rest of the group.

Eragon stood on the sandy shore of the beach, focusing on his surroundings as well as his apprentices in front of him. Bending his knees slightly, his students tensed as he held his hands in a fighting position, Brisingr had yet to be drawn. His students fidgeted nervously, unsure of how to defeat their master.

"Begin." As Eragon spoke that word, Hanvar and Tarrock unleashed a war cry, and charged him as quickly as possible. Tarrock ran past Hanvar and swung his sword with all his strength horizontally, but his sword whistled through empty air as Eragon dropped down beneath the blade, kicking the Kull's legs out from underneath him, sending him careening onto the sand. Hanvar was then closing in, but was soon halted by Eragon as he spun up from the ground, tossing a handful of sand into the dwarf's eyes, blinding him momentarily as Eragon gripped his wrist, causing the dwarf to drop his sword onto the ground.

Bounding two steps backwards, Eragon faced all four of his students again as the two stood back up and rejoined the group, taking up defensive stances. He saw them glance at Ismira as she drew her bow, and Eragon sent out strong mental probes, seeing that they were communicating through their minds. He saw the three students recoil in pain, while Merrick stood stock still, struggling to hold his mental barriers up, but his struggle proved to be worthwhile as Eragon pulled out as two deafening roars were heard from over the water. Eragon turned and spotted two glimmering shapes, a blazing red and an emerald green, flying towards them. He turned back to the group and saw the three males distracted by the newcomers, but did not see Ismira with them. His elven senses allowed him to hear the release of twine as he turned to see the young rider firing an arrow straight towards Eragon's hand which held the feather.

"Jierda!" Eragon shouted and the wooden shaft harmlessly snapped in midair. He turned to the three males, who still seemed to be distracted by the nearing dragons.

Pointing a finger towards the sand beneath their feet, Eragon yelled, "Brisingr!" The sand slowly began to burn and the students jumped, only to realize that they the sand was slowly turning to glass. The group all dove back and reformed as Eragon halted his stream of magic. Murtagh and Arya were slowly beginning to land, aiming towards where Blödhgarm and Dorian stood to the side, watching the students train with their master.

"Pay attention! We stop when you have obtained the feather, or I have decided we have ended!" Eragon scolded as the two dragons landed heavily on the ground. Saphira and her pupils were flying towards the beach and Saphira roared in greeting, dropping towards the two dragons.

Eragon looked to his four students and waited for their next attempt. As the three males charged with their swords drawn, Ismira began to chant in the Ancient Language, and Eragon could feel the sand beneath his feet attempting to wrap around his legs. Skipping back a few steps to release himself from the sand, he dodged Hanvar's strike with his sword and spun to meet Tarrock as he swung straight down towards Eragon's skull who simply spun around his side, grabbing the Kull's tunic and using his elven strength to throw him back down to the sandy shore once more. Merrick approached, stabbing his sword straight towards Eragon who dove past the blade, gripping the hilt and forcing it into the elf's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He ripped the sword from his hands as he turned around and swung with all his might towards Hanvar's sword, which was sent spinning until getting stuck in the sand a good distance away. Leaving Hanvar to tend to his damaged hands, he dropped the sword he was holding and spun to find Ismira dashing towards him, a small hunting knife in her hands. She swung the dagger towards him, but he simply weaved back and forth, dodging her futile attempts.

"Sköliar lam!" Warding his hands, Eragon caught the small knife between his palms, wrenching it free of her grip as she cowered back.

"That's enough for tonight!" Eragon announced to the group. Handing the blade back to her, he smiled down at her and said, "Great job as always Ismira. Continue your studies in the ancient language and soon, you may be able to trap me."

"Thank you, ebithril," she spoke breathlessly, face flushed from the exertion of the battle. She turned and went to stand by Merrick, who seemed to be her favorite companion on their island.

"As fierce of warriors as you are, you are still much to rash and quick-tempered in your decisions. Slow down the fight and watch your enemy, learn his strengths and weaknesses, and then attack. Continue to work as a team as you did in the end, and soon you may best me," he spoke encouragingly to his apprentices. "Be weary of your surroundings as they can be your downfall just as they can be used to your benefit."

"Yes ebithril," they all spoke in unison, sheathing their weapons and then taking long draughts of water from their wineskins. Eragon turned to see Murtagh and Arya still watching him teach his students.

"Riders, I expect you to treat our visitors with the respect they deserve," Eragon spoke to his students. When Eragon first sent an egg over to be hatched, it had been decided by him and Arya that the new riders first year of training would be spent with her in Du Weldenvarden , being trained to fight as well as basic aerial moves until they would be sent overseas to finish their trainings with Eragon and his elven guards. After five years of being in solitude, Murtagh and Thorn emerged from the woodlands, having come to terms with their grievances. They had ventured to the land of the riders twice a year for a month's length, helping Eragon with his teaching as well as studying the scrolls located in Eragon's library. The rest of the year, he had spent as Nasauda's bodyguard, although he teased Murtagh that there was most likely more to it.

"You all have the day off tomorrow. Do as you please, but stay out of trouble," Eragon told them sternly, before dismissing them for the night, leaving Eragon alone with Murtagh and Arya. Eragon finally turned and took in the visitors that were in his presence.

"Welcome to the land of the Riders," Eragon welcomed them, inclining his head to Murtagh, before turning to Arya and beginning the traditional Elvin greeting. She replied in turn, and Eragon finished with the last line, never taking his eyes off her.

Murtagh cleared his throat before saying, "I plan on retiring to my room for the night. I assume you can show Arya to her living quarters." Eragon nodded and Murtagh turned, climbing on to Thorn before the large dragon took off towards the Great Hall.

"Firnen and I are venturing into the woods for a short time. We will be back within the hour to take you to your quarters," Saphira projected to Eragon and Arya, before her powerful wings buffeted the sand with air, and she took off into the night sky with the emerald dragon close on her trail.

He turned back to Arya as she continued to stare at him quizzically, as if trying to figure out who he was. Trying to break the silence, he asked, "Would you like to take a walk?" She nodded, and he turned and walked along the shore, taking in the night sky as Arya began to follow him, slowly catching up till she walked by his side. He looked at her out of the corner of her and his heart clenched. She wore the same leathers that she donned during their times at war together, Támerlein swung from her hip as she walked, and she was missing the crown that had perched on top of her head when he would communicate with her through scrying. He slowed to a stop and took a seat on the sandy beach, signalling for her to sit next to him.

"How is Ellesméra faring?" Eragon questioned.

"All is well. Nasuada has honored her treaties with the elves and the people of the Broddring Kingdom. How do you fare?" She questioned.

"Tamriel is a great island. The riders are beginning to strengthen greatly and they have learned much throughout the years," he replied.

"No Eragon. I asked how you were, not the riders," she questioned, concern in her eyes. He was taken aback, not used to this side of Arya before. He stared at her, choosing his words carefully.

"It has taken time for me to adjust, but I have grown to this position and it is my home now. It is my duty to protect the people of Alagaësia, and if I must do so by staying here and training the riders, then I must," he stated, before turning away and glanced off out into the horizon, watching the sunset. She glanced at him before returning her face to the stoic mask he was used to her having.

"You have matured into a great leader, even more so than you were before," she stated, staring at him. He nodded at her in thanks, not a flicker of emotion appearing in his face.

"Where is your crown?" He questioned, trying to change the topic at hand.

"Here in Tamriel I am a Rider, not a queen. It lays in my quarters in Ellesméra," she explained, waving her hand as if it was of insignificance.

"So I assume this means you still refuse to give up the crown for the riders?" he asked her. She stiffened, not expecting him to be so straightforward about it.

"Eragon, this is the first time we have seen each other in the past fifteen years. You know the answer, so do not sour it over a useless endeavor you know the answer to," she stated coldly, refusing to budge on the topic.

"I thought it was agreed that riders could not be monarchs, Arya," he continued persistently, not fazed by the glare she gave him. He seemed to always be able to bring out some sort of emotion in her, good or bad. Her stoic face was washed away by the anger she had towards him.

"Do not speak of that which you do not know Eragon! I spent the greater portion of my life fighting the tyranny of Galbatorix and I will not become what he was!" She rose in her anger beginning to pace back and forth in her anger. He looked at her softly, pity in his eyes, which only angered her more.

"I did not mean offence are you, I am sorry if my words were misinterpreted. I just do not want your powers to be abused by the peopl-" and the next thing he knew, he was somersaulting backwards to his feet as Arya drew her emerald sword, swinging it towards where he was moments before. She continued to swing at him but was unable to touch him as he dodged left and right, a look of worry for her still on his face which only angered her more.

"I am not one of your weak human women that need to be protected Eragon! Elves do not run from their problems like humans do!" She continued on, unrelenting in her jabs at him with her sword, and with her words, face red with emotion. "We are not cowards! You ran fifteen years ago when we needed you Eragon! You are just like the rest of your race, a coward!" And before she knew it, Eragon was behind her, his right hand gripping her wrist keeping her sword pointed to the ground. His left hand was gripping his hunting knife he carried with him all of his years, and it was hovering an inch from her throat. She could feel his close proximity and she felt vulnerable with his arms surrounding her. She didn't understand how in mere seconds, he was suddenly behind her, easily able to win this fight. How did such a young and reckless farm boy turn in to this wise and powerful man behind her? He was a fraction of her age! She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he spoke to her.

"I apologize for any offence I have caused you. Human or elf, I still care for your well being and do not want harm to befall you as you are my friend. It is not my right to be so forthcoming with you about a people I am not from," he spoke softly into her ear, causing her to lightly shudder, but she stiffened under his next, gruff, tone of voice. "But do not for a second believe I ran away for my selfish needs. I left behind everything I have ever loved to uphold a task normally held by a man centuries old, and I did this at the age of seventeen. I gave up my last years of youth and lost the majority of my family for a cause that seeked to manipulate our powers after we gave everything for their cause. So I made the decision, along with the consent of the Eldunarí to find them a home away from the manipulative people seeking power and defense, and so we left all the people I cared about: Roran, Katrina, Nasuada, Orik, and you, Arya. I did not run from my fears, but for my duty. It was not I who ran on the shore fifteen years ago." His words caused her to remember that day where she had Fírnen carry her from the ship when she had to face the emotions she feared. He sheathed the knife, but kept his grip firm on her hand while he spoke, "I apologize that our first meeting in over a decade has come to this Arya Dröttning, and I hope this does not effect your visit to our island. I shall have a servant waiting for your return to show you to your living quarters. Stay safe and rest well. Wiol pömnuria ilian." For my happiness.

With that, Eragon turned and strode away as Saphira turned and landed on the beach, followed by Fírnen. Leaping onto Saphira, Eragon left Arya who yet to move from her position, sword still in hand. Fírnen nuzzled her softly, coaxing her to open up to him. She finally leapt atop Fírnen's saddled back and eventually found her room, not even stripping from her clothes she traveled in before dropping onto her bed for an unrestful night.


	3. A New Comfort

Chapter 3

"It is not your fault. You must rest, little one," Fírnen coaxed her. She had not slept since she and Eragon had departed on the beach. She did not know how much time had passed, but the moon was high in the sky. She had soon became agitated and found herself pacing about her quarters before finding herself seated on her balcony where Fírnen was perched atop, keeping the Elven Queen company.

"Would you like to see some of the new skills I have learned?" Fírnen asked. Arya smirked at him, and leaped onto his saddle without answering.

"Always one for being flashy, aren't you?" Arya joked as Fírnen blew a ball of emerald green fire before taking off in flight, climbing high into the night sky. She finally let everything go as she merged with Fírnen and let his flying skills soothe her mind as he performed twists and turns in the air for awhile. It was a warm night, with a clear sky and strong winds.

"This is something new I learned!" Fírnen exclaimed excitedly. Fírnen climbed high into the sky before pointing his nose down and beginning a spiralling dive. As he began to tuck his wings, a strong updraft ripped his wings back open and he roared with pain as he dropped from the night sky out of control.

"Fírnen! Steady yourself!" Arya desperately tried to breach the great dragon's mind, but he had shut out the world when his wing became injured. Arya was beginning to panic until she heard another roar and was able to make out a speck of sapphire darting through the night sky as Arya still spun wildly in Fírnen's saddle. Saphira roared before extending her large claws and digging them firmly into Fírnen's flanks. She gave two strong beats of her wings to attempt to stabilize them, but one claw ripped through the straps of Arya's saddle and she was sent into a free fall.

She had faced death before, but it had never been this imminent. When they had faced Galbatorix, they had hope on their side as Eragon stood tall at the head of the Varden. Now, it was impossible for her to survive such a fall and the magic that would need to be used would easily drain her until she died so she continued to fall towards the calm waters below. She shut her eyes, afraid to herself impact the water, until she felt warm arms encircle her face and she opened them to meet a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Reisa!" Eragon shouted with all the power he could and she felt a tug on the pair before they began to slowly decrease in speed. The strain was evident in his face as he tried with all his power to be able to slow them down before hitting the water, but it seemed to be in vain as they still approached the salty waters at a fast speed. He made eye contact with her and she gave him a small smile, as if knowing that they were both going to do. The look of determination that crossed his face made it appear as if he could achieve anything, and she felt one last push to the air around them as their speed decreased greatly to the point where she was certain they would live. Eragon's eyes drooped as they neared the water and with one final effort, he encircled his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close as he twisted so he would take the brunt of the force as they collided with the water. They sank slowly in the water and she felt Eragon's arms release her. She looked at him only to find him unconscious. She dove deeper into the water, not caring that she needed more air and she reached desperately for Eragon until she was able to grasp a handful of his shirt. She tugged him up and began to swim as fast as she could till they breached the surface.

"Saphira!" Arya heard the sapphire dragon roar in reply as she swooped down from the sky and picked the two of them from the water and flew them to the shore. Saphira dropped the two on the beach next to Fírnen and landed heavily next to them, curling up beside the large green dragon.

"Fírnen, let me see your wing," Arya commanded, stretching to her feet and approached her partner. The dragon whimpered slightly as he outstretched his wing, and Arya took it in her hand gently as she began to chant words of healing. The dragon nuzzled her rider before lifting himself off the sandy shore and stretching his limbs.

"Arya, we must get Eragon to his quarters and heal him. I can feel his injuries are giving him great pain," Saphira flapped her wings as if to emphasize her point and then crouched to let Arya and Eragon onto her back. Lifting his limp body into her arms, she leapt atop Saphira's back before the great dragoness took off from the ground towards Eragon's quarters.

She had never been in Eragon's room, so when Saphira dropped Arya and him off at his balcony, she spent a few minutes searching until she finally found his room. She laid him down gently onto his bed before casting a spell to search for his injuries. He had sustained a few injuries to his back muscles as well as breaking his lower two ribs. Steeling herself for her task, she grasped the hem of his shirt and gently lifted it over his head, revealing his exposed torso. She blushed slightly before placing her hands on his stomach before chanting words of healing. She felt the drain and was exhausted already from healing Fírnen. She reached for Brisingr which was still strapped to his waist. Hoping he had stored enough energy into the jewel, she tapped into the sapphire only to recoil at the enormous amount of energy contained in the small object. Bracing herself, she took in some energy while transferring some to his unconscious body as well. His eyelids slowly fluttered as he felt Arya's fingers glide along his shirtless body. She had not noticed he had awoken until he grasped her hands, causing her to stop her healing.

"I am glad to see you have awoken," Arya said, "but, I need to finish healing you." She pointed directly towards their clasped hands before he nodded, releasing her. She continued her work, slim fingers dancing around his torso until his frontside was healed.

"I need you to roll over," Arya commanded. He looked at her warily, as if not wanting to be healed by her. "Please," she said softly, looking him in the eyes. He nodded slightly before sighing and rolling over, exposing a scarred back, with raw skin caked in blood from the impact. She steeled herself before continuing to heal him until she was finished and he rolled back over.

"Eragon, what are the scars on your back from?" she questioned him. He looked away, but she grasped his face firmly, forcing him to look at her.

"I am fine, thank you. Are you injured?" he questioned, clearly trying to avoid the topic. She glared at him before, releasing his face and leaning back, allowing him to sit up.

"Eragon, please tell me what has happened," she asked him softly, before grasping his rough hands. He glanced at her before looking away at his fireplace.

"We might as well change out of these clothes if I am to tell you," he said," I have a tunic you can borrow." He stood up abruptly, releasing her hand before stretching and walking towards his closet. She watched him as he walked away, taking note of his body shape. His body was tall like the elves, but his muscle was larger than the lean men she grew up with. His muscles bulged from the years of sword fighting and training. He came back into the room and stared at her quizzically and she blushed as she realized she was still staring at his chest. She took the clothes out of his outstretched hands and left the room to change. His clothing sagged off of her thin frame and she couldn't help but linger as she smelled his scent in the clothes.

Exiting the room, she found him fully clothed and building a fire at his hearth. She took a seat at one of the two chairs he had placed in front of the fireplace and watched as he started a fire.

"Why did you not use magic?" she questioned him, confused at his methods.

"Why use magic to alleviate every small task in life? Besides, it makes me feel as if I am a human again, back on Garrow's farm," he answered, drifting off into his memories. She nodded to him in understanding, and he walked away, returning with two mugs of tea.

"I hope black tea is still your favorite," he said while bending to hand her a mug. She smiled, surprised he had remembered and sipped the delicious tea.

"Will you tell me what has happened now?" She questioned gently, coaxing him into telling her. His eyes grew distant, as if delving into memories he did not want to relive.

"It was the Eldunari. When we first ventured here, I attempted to speak with the ones that were still haunted by Galbatorix. They ripped through my mind, sending me images of their pasts. They tortured me with horrific images of their pasts, that which I do not wish to retell, until they went through all of my memories, and realizing I was a friend, released me. By then, I was driven near mad from everything they had shown me. They had given me a great deal of knowledge in fighting and magic, but I am tortured every night with their nightmares and I wake up to my fingers covered in my own blood as if I tried to free myself from the memories," he spoke nervously, as if he had never shared this anyone else, as she was sure he had not, except for Saphira.

"Oh Eragon," she grasped his hands softly in hers, wishing to comfort him," I am sorry I forced you to share this with me. I had not realized how serious the matter was." She whispered his true name and felt as he shivered within her grasp. He whispered hers back with her returning the same reaction.

"Your feelings," she whispered, "have not changed." He nodded to her slightly, his cheeks tinting red before he glanced away.

"I told you that you were the only one I would ever love," he replied, "Yours has not changed either." She nodded to him, heat rising to her cheeks. He reached forward with his left hand nervously, gingerly gliding his hand along her cheek, pulling her face to look at him.

"I will never love another," he whispered to her in the Ancient Language as he hesitantly leaned forward, brushing his forehead against hers.

"Nor will I," she replied, and his breath caught. That was all the confirmation he needed before he crashed his lips against hers, holding one hand on her waist, while the other cupped her cheek. The smell of fresh pine needles made him hold her closer and he took comfort in the smell. She pressed her body closer to his and wrapped her arms around his neck as helped her gently. They broke away, panting for breath, and she pushed him back lightly as she stood up.

"We should rest," he said tiredly, "You can use my bed tonight. I can sleep on the floor." He turned to reach for a spare pillow before she gripped his hands pulling him back to her gently.

"If I am to stay in the comfort of your quarters, I would not expect you to give up your bedding for me. We can share," she stated as she took him by the hand and guiding him to his bed. He removed his shirt, not daring to go any further as she laid down on the bed. He crawled into bed next to her and felt satisfied when she curled into his chest.

"Goodnight Arya," he whispered gently, kissing her softly on the head before leaning his head back.

"Goodnight to you as well, Eragon," she replied, before kissing him on the neck, causing him to shiver pleasantly. They soon fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms, sleeping soundly into the morning.


End file.
